elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Elite Dangerous Wiki
Welcome to the Elite Dangerous Wiki ' A galaxy of knowledge on Elite: Dangerous.' Elite: Dangerous is an epic space game. Pilot your own ship and trade, blast, explore, sneak, buy, barter, mission, co-op play, solo play your way to the top accolade in the galaxy: Elite! This is the latest installment of the seminal open-world, go-anywhere, do anything space game which, since its launch in 1984 has spawned and inspired a long tradition of open world and space games. But it started with Elite by Ian Bell and David Braben - one of the most successful games of all times. In the 1990s, David Braben created the sequels Frontier: Elite II and Frontier: First Encounters (Elite III) For overview details about the game and its development, please read Elite: Dangerous FAQ. If you want to support the game's development, please go to The official Elite: Dangerous website to join the beta stages of early development. If you prefer to wait until release, then 2014 is the year for you! [[Elite: Dangerous FAQ#What is the expansion pass.3F|'***The Lifetime Expansion Pass will be withdrawn from sale TODAY.'***]] Elite: Dangerous will be available for £35.00 / €40.00 / $50.00 on both Windows PC and three months later on Apple Macintosh computers. The Beta is available only on Windows. You will be able to download the released game on Windows and/or Macintosh computers once it is available, at no extra charge. Current beta release schedule for the PC: The Lifetime Expansion Pass will be withdrawn from sale on 29 July. If you have any problems upgrading (there were a few people with issues from the original Kickstarter), then please get in touch with Frontier here. Official "Elite: Dangerous" website Elite Dangerous Eagle Camo|Eagle Camo Trade Routes in Elite Dangerous|Trade Routes Elite Dangerous - Cockpit Interiors|Cockpit Interiors Solar Flare|Solar Flare Elite Dangerous - The Orbis Starport|The Orbis Starport Elite Dangerous E3 2014 Trailer|E3 2014 Trailer Elite Dangerous - The Mighty Anaconda-0|The Mighty Anaconda Elite Dangerous Progress Diary 12|Alpha phase 4.0 Elite Dangerous Progress Diary 11|Alpha phase 3.0 Elite Dangerous Alpha phase 2.0-0|Alpha phase 2.0 Elite Dangerous Capital Ship Battle Video|Capital Ship Battle Video Elite Dangerous Dev Diary 10-0|Dev Diary #10 Elite Dangerous Progress Diary 09 Alpha Phase One-0|Alpha phase 1.0 Elite Dangerous Dev Diary 8|Dev Diary #8 Elite Dangerous Dev Diary 7|Dev Diary #7 Elite Dangerous Dev Diary 6-0|Dev Diary #6 Elite Dangerous Dev Diary 5|Dev Diary #5 Elite Dangerous Progress Diary 4|Progress Diary #4 Elite Dangerous Progress Diary 3|Progress Diary #3 Elite Dangerous Trading Dev Diary|Trading Dev Diary Elite Dangerous Dev Diary 3 - Player Roles-0|Dev Diary #3 Elite Dangerous Dev Diary 2- How the Galaxy will Evolve Over Time|How the Galaxy will Evolve Over Time Elite Dangerous Dev Diary 1- Multiplayer and Ships|Multiplayer and Ships PlanetaryLanding 2.jpg Flightsuit combatsketch01.jpg OrbisGreenHouse.jpg 00overall2.jpg Peek of the week 26a.jpg Screenshot 0292.jpg Screenshot 0076a.jpg 04Eaglebuildsheet zps90b72759.jpg Orbis HighRes 04.jpg Empire Courier.jpg Peek of the week 30.jpg Anaconda Bridge.png Peek of the week 23.jpg Asteroid field.jpg Stationoverplanet.jpg Ed-capital ship battle.jpg Docking.jpg Asteroid-chase.jpg FedShipblockoutsheet2 zps1406ea2a.jpg Peek of the week 11.png Alpha screenshot1.jpg Peek of the week 10.png Peek of the week 14.jpg Peek of the week 19.jpg PlanetaryLanding 2.jpg CobraMkIII16x9.jpg Screenshot 0271.jpg SideWinderMining.JPG EliteDangerousCobra.jpg.jpg Screenshot 0034.jpg Screenshot 0090.jpg Screenshot 0008a.jpg IMAGE-H.jpg Screenshot 0261.jpg 13 AzebanCityApproach.jpg Hyperspace 02 online.jpg I BOOTIS.jpg IMAGE-G.jpg Orbis HighRes 05.jpg Peek of the week 40.jpg Anaconda02.jpg|Screenshot by AndersonDG CobraAnaconda04.jpg Cobra06.jpg Skins.jpg A8001026-e692-4ac9-9c81-73c9a51f7069.jpg Freedom-02.jpg RunnerupMarcBrown.jpg IbdpelKz3bOIhO.png This wiki was created to allow collection of game documentation, how-to articles, theory and game data about Elite: Dangerous, the latest project by Frontier Developments. The game is not fully released yet, but once it is, speculative and design related pages will be moved to make way for the facts and data about the game's systems, processes, controls, etc. TwitterWidget Category:Browse